Almost Lovers
by emmaspirate
Summary: Sheldon always knew that Penny and him was meant to be together. But like a lot of things in life, it didn't go as planned. OneShot


"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Penny asked Sheldon for the millionth time.

"Penny, for the millionth time tonight, I'm sure. It's something that you want to do. I'm more then willing to do it for you." Sheldon said, rolling over on his side to get a better look at Penny.

If anyone had told Penny that should would be lying in bed with a willing Sheldon Cooper, a year ago she would of called them crazy. But here they were. Lot of things changed in the past year. Howard and Bernadette got married. Amy and Leonard got engaged and later moved in together. Penny became Sheldon's new roommate. And the biggest shocker, Penny getting diagnosed with stage four cancer.

It was scary at first, will it still was, but with Sheldon's help she was getting through it. He held her hand through the countless surgeries and chemo. He was even with her when the doctor told her those four frightful words, 'The treatments not working'. At the time they only gave her to six weeks left, that was four months ago.

"So is that your last thing on your list?" Sheldon asked.

The list or bucket list is what kept Penny going the last few months is what kept Penny going the last few months. They've been scuba diving, took a week vacation to Hawaii and somehow Sheldon organized her to meet Tyra Banks and took a tour of the 'America's Next Top Model' house. Now there was only two items on her list left and Sheldon had just agreed to do on of them.

"Nope, there's one more thing. Sheldon are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Yes, Penny. You're my best friend. I would do anything for you." Sheldon said, grabbing hold of one of her hands.

"Yes, but I'm dying. Do you really want to marry a dying woman?"

"It's one of your dreams to get married on the beach. So I'll do everything in my power to make that happen. So what is number on your list?"

"To tell you how I really feel." Penny said, rolling on her back to stare at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked, sitting up. After a few minutes Penny still hadn't answered him. "Penny?"

"I'm in love with you." Penny said, rolling on her side with her back facing Sheldon.

There it was, it was finally out in the open. She was going to tell him sooner, but she found out she was sick and it got put on the back burner again.

"Penny, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sheldon asked, rolling Penny on her back.

"Because I couldn't handle it if you rejected me, like you are now. Just forget about making my dreams about getting married on the beach coming true." Penny said, bolting for Sheldon's bedroom.

"Penny!" Sheldon yelled, only to be answered by her bedroom door slamming shut. "Penny, how could I reject you if you never let me say anything."

"I don't need to hear you reject me, Sheldon!" he heard her say through the door.

"You remember when you dated Leonard? And I was so against it? I always hoped that you would see that I was better guy for you then Leonard was." Sheldon said. He hated talking through the door, but it was the only way to get to listen to him.

"Really?" her voice closer to the door, then before.

"Yes, Penny I've been in love with you since the time you taken care of me when I got sick and the other bailed." Sheldon said, finally causing Penny to open her bedroom door.

"Sheldon, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was afraid. Amy would always push me into telling you. That's why she suggested you moving in with me. She figured that I would say something to you faster if we lived together. She even wanted to scan your brain to see how you would react to when my name was mentioned. But I shot that idea down, saying it would just raise up more questions. Even though I was dying to do it myself.

And then you got sick. It never seemed like the right time to say anything. I'm surprised that you didn't get it when I said I would marry you."

"I just thought you was trying to be a good friend. Plus, that would also explain why Amy tried to secretly hook me up for an EEG a few months ago. She would never say why."

"I wouldn't do that for just anyone. If Leonard asked me to do something like that there…."

"Well, that's good to know you wouldn't marry Leonard if he asked." Penny said, cracking a smile.

"Penny." Sheldon said, the look on his face indicating that he wasn't amused.

"Sorry."

"So, what now?" Sheldon asked, sitting down on the bed next to Penny.

"Can we please just go to sleep and discuss this all in the morning?" Penny asked, clearly exhausted.

"Sure thing, Kitten." Sheldon said, pulling the covers over Penny before crawling into bed with her.

One week later, Penny stood in front of a full length mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress.

"Bestie, I do have to say you make one smoking bride." Amy said from beside her.

Everyone wasn't really all that shocked when her and Sheldon told everyone their plan. And with everyone's help they was able to put together a small wedding in less than a week.

"Thanks, Ames. It's kind of scary don't you think?" Penny asked, without taking her eyes off of her reflection.

"Everything that's new is scary. There's really nothing you can do but just charge through it."

"Just promise me something. Make sure you take care of him when I'm gone." Penny said, trying to fight back the tears. Between everyone that she would be leaving, Penny was worried about Sheldon the most.

"Hey, Sheldon might be my ex-boyfriend, but he's also my friend. So don't worry he's in good hands."

"Thanks, Amy." Penny said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Ready to go, Slugger?" Came Wyatt's voice from the door way.

"Yeah, the readiest I've been in my life."

The wedding was as perfect as Penny wanted, so was the first three weeks of their marriage. But everything came to a crashing halt the day Sheldon returned from work to find Penny unconscious on the living room floor. Five hours later she left him for good.

It would be almost another three years that another woman would steal Sheldon's heart.

"Uncle Sheldon!" said a voice that caused him to look up from his work. A little girl, no older than two came flying into his apartment.

"Penny!" Sheldon said, scooping her up in his arms causing her to squeal with delight.

"Mommy told me to ask you about the person I'm named after. Can you please tell me about her?" Penny asked, causing Sheldon to smile at Amy who was leaning against the doorframe.

"I would love to, Kitten."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have no idea, where I got the idea for this story. But I kept thinking about it and it just wouldn't go away. Tell me what you think. Reviews would be nice. Danielle._


End file.
